A Runaway, an Adoption and Love
by Emmelyn97
Summary: She would change his life, he kind of knew that. But he knew what the right decision was, that was why immediately signed the papers Hetty gave him. He smiled at Kensi who was sitting right next to him. She, too, signed the papers. She looked up again at him and smiled back. They did the right thing, for Kensi, Deeks and her. (Densi!)
1. -E-

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic, please review! When it seems to me like you guys like it, I'll upload the rest of the first chapter!**

It was monday morning and, like every other normal person, I hated them. It was 6 in the morning and I really didn't want to get up. But I had enough time left to go surf and the thought of the ocean made me raise up quick.

When I was ready to go I called Monty, got my board and 20 minutes later we were already at the beach.

The waves today were really good, perfect surf-waves. The weather was good, not to hot and definetly not to cold to surf. I was paddling to the next wave I saw coming, when I heard Monty barking. I turned my head to the beach, what turned out to be a stupid idea because now my head was under water. After I reached the surface I was irritaded muttering to myself. "Come on Marty! If Kensi would have seen this she would have laughed right at your face!" Which brought me back to my partner.

Kensi. And I totally forgot about Monty barking just seconds ago. I thought alot of Kensi the last few days, well it were most likely a few months. And as hard as I tryed to stop thinking about her, I couldn't. I liked her, I just had to figure out how much I actually liked here. Well deep down I knew, I just hadn't realised yet. And I knew that even if I would admit that I lo... liked here very much, she would never admit the same to me.

I had arrived on the beach and Monty greeted me like he hadn't seen me in years. I walked to the towel, and let myself fall backwards on it. I took another towel out of my bag and rubbed my hair dry with it. "That was some awesome surfing out there, Monty. I wished dogs could surf. Than you could surf with me!" I told him with a grin.

I was really hungry so I began to search for my sandwich in my bag, which I couldn;t find. But I was really sure I had put it in there. I took everything out, but I just couldn't find my sandwhich, instead I found a piece of paper.

_I'm sorry. -E-_

**To increase your curiosity (,that you will hopefully have after reading this,) -E- is going to play a big role in the story. It's a she, that I can tell you and she will NOT be a love interest of Deeks! :P**


	2. The girl

**Hi everyone! :) Thanks for the reviews, the favourites and the follows! :D So I told you I would when it seemed to me like you guys like it I would update the rest of chapter 1. But it felt like that chapter was ended, so I wrote it as chapter 2. Here it comes;**

He finally arrived at OPS, one hour to late. He didn't know why, but because of some reason he couldn't get –E- out of his head. He was actually really impressed that someone was able to steal something from him. After all he was a undercover cop by heart and he would (normally) definitely know when someone tried to steal from him. At least now he knew why Monty barked at the beach. The weird thing was, that the split second before Marty fell of his board, he hadn't seen anyone near his bag. And then there was the other thing, why would someone steal his sandwich? Wouldn't it be more logically to steal some money? Whatever, he thought. It was probably just a homeless dude trying to be nice, and that was the reason why he wrote the note.

He entered OPS and the frown disappeared and turned into a smile as he saw his partner. Kensi looked up from her laptop as she heard him enter. "Good morning sunshine!" He said with a bright grin. "Morning Deeks," she said, trying to look irritated because he called her sunshine. He knew it was all an act, she actually loved it when he called her nicknames. "So why are you so late?" He should have expected this question after coming to work 1 hour to late. "I was surfing." It was a too short answer, and he could have predicted that his partner wasn't satisfied with it. "You surf every morning Deeks. And it's normal that you are late, but you are never 1 hour late."  
"Someone stole my sandwich and I had to buy a new one, but there was a really long queue.  
And don't you dare tell Sam or Callen that someone was able to steal something from me!" he warned her. She laught. "No I won't tell them. But I think it's not exactly reassuring that someone was able to steal something from you. It could also have been someone who was trying to find out if he would be able to do that without you noticing." There was concern in her voice. "It was probably just a homeless guy, and it was just coincidence that I didn't saw him." She looked at him, thinking about the possibility. "Sure, it won't be anything. But just to be sure, tomorrow you should bring 2 sandwiches." She said with a smile and a wink.

The rest of the day at ops was boring, they needed to complete their paperwork 'till the end of the day. The only fun was that at the end when it all was done, they decided to do a little match in the firing range. Partners against Partners, Kensi and Deeks won. After the match they all said goodbye to each other and went home. Deeks nearly had forgotten about the morning, when he saw the paper lying on his dashboard were he had put it.  
2 sandwiches, right.

The next day he woke up early, he was really if –E- would steal his sandwich again or if he even could see him or her. It was ridiculous to be excited about something like this, he knew. On the way to the beach he bought 2 sandwiches. And before he got into the water he wrote a note on the other side of the paper he had received yesterday. _One sandwich for me and the other for you?_

Every few minutes he looked to the beach. He just had to see if he or she came back. He didn't know why he was so curious. It was his gut feeling who had "told" him that he should write a note back and listen to Kensi's advise and bring 2 sandwiches.  
He looked to the beach again, and then he saw her. There was a girl standing with her back to him, probably reading the note. She had her hair in a ponytail, he noticed that her hair had the same color as his. She was wearing a blue bikini and was abnormal thin. Monty was sitting next to her sniffing at her leg, Deeks wondered why he hadn't barked this time.  
She opened his bag and took one sandwich out. While she was began to eat the sandwich, she searched his bag again. Deeks stiffened, he had taken his gun with him to the beach, hopefully she wouldn't find it.  
She turned around and sat down next to monty. She had a pencil in her hand, Deeks relaxed. He could see her face now, the girl looked like she was about 16 years old. She didn't look up from the piece of paper, but wrote something down on it. Then she stood up, petted Monty and looked to the waves. He looked her straight in the eyes and smiled. As if he wanted to say that he wasn't mad at her, that everything would be alright. She looked shocked that he had seen her, but she didn't move. He began paddling back to the beach, she still didn't move. She looked around, as if to see if someone else was there who she didn't notice, and began to run. He was at the beach now, but even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to catch her. She was a very fast runner.  
Deeks had noticed as he looked at her from a smaller distance that her eyes had the exact same color as his.

**I really hope you guys like it! Please tell me who you think -E- is! You can pm me or write a review! ;)**

Love,  
Emma


End file.
